Server Rules
Server Rules * It is illegal to grief spawn or any other server builds. * Do not break any blocks in the Circle of Isengard or the Rammas Echor unless you are given permission by the admin! * Do not break, build, or grief within the Rammas Echor. The pelennor fields within are a lore battleground, so we dont want it f*cked up! * It is illegal to break any structure or build built by another player unless they give you permission. * If you kill another players animals or hired units (except in battle) then you must compensate them for the loss. * There is a limit to 30 hired fighting units per player. DO NOT hire more than 30 units! '''Large armies lag the server out. Some units have further restrictions, see Unit Restrictions for details. * '''Keep friendly fire turned ''OFF ''at all times. * Do not use Explosive Termites, TnT, Orc Bombs, Khamul's fire, or ANY form of explosive within 1000 blocks of a waypoint, road, or another player's base. * You are not allowed to attack factions or lands that you are allied with. If you have + alignment, do not attack them. * Do not turn on friendly fire to kill allied NPCs. If you have to turn on friendly fire to kill an NPC, Don't Kill It!!! * Do not change factions just to be the ruler of another faction. If you are unable to become the ruler of your faction because it is unavailable, you can change factions to a rulerless faction, but it will must be a faction member for at least 2 weeks before becoming the ruler. If you are already a ruler, and abandon your title to join another faction, you must wait 1 month before becoming ruler of another faction. This way, players cannot change factions every other day and expect to become a ruler. * If someone has banner protected an area, YOU CANNOT BREAK IN OR KILL NPCs NEAR IT!!! '' * If you are caught killing allied NPCs to change sides repeatedly, your alignment will be set to ''-1000 with every faction! This will only be if you kill allies for enemy alignment several times. * You cannot continuously switch between good and evil. Keep choices serious when choosing a side. You can however, change between factions that you are aligned with. For example, if you are allied with gondor and enemies with mordor and you want to switch it around, you cannot. You may not turn on friendly fire to change sides. * You are not allowed to build within 1000 blocks of a lore builds (i.e. Minas Tirith, Erebor, etc) * Only faction kings or the owner are allowed to build or hire builders to make their faction's lore builds! If you are not the king of a faction, DO NOT attempt to make its lore builds. Lore builds made by non-kings will be cleared. * DO NOT banner protect within 500 blocks of another players base unless they give you permission! * Do Not banner protect a faction village unless it is your base. * you cannot make a structure or dig to bypass a banner's protection (i.e. towering over a banner protected wall to get inside). this is considered griefing, and is punishable. * You are not allowed to build your base within 500 blocks of a public waypoint, unless the admin gives you permission. You are not allowed to banner protect, block off, or set a trap at a public waypoint. If you make a build at or banner protect a waypoint, the build will be destroyed, and items will not be refunded. Waypoints are for EVERYONE to use. Only the admin/owner can block off or banner protect a waypoint if he sees fit. * You are not allowed to build/break/place on a road. You can only place blocks on a road if you are given permission by the admin. * No harassment (swearing, calling other players names, etc) * You are allowed to travel to meneltarma, ''But banner protecting land there is forbidden! ''If you banner protect land at Meneltarma, the banner and block will be destroyed and will not be refunded. You cannot make your base at meneltarma, it's only for mining. If you find a protection banner at Meneltarma, report it immediately. If a base is found at Meneltarma, it will be destroyed and any items in it will be taken, not to be returned. * Utumno is blocked off and banned due to it lagging out and/or crashing the server when players are there. * Lore structures (Ring of Isengard, Rammas Echor, etc.) are protected by the server. Breaking or placing any '''blocks at these will get you punished. Do not dig under, through, or build over them. '''Use the F***ing entrances! ''If you are caught griefing these, you will not like the consequences!'' * Violators of the rules will be punished accordingly. * If you are King of a faction, you must be online at least once every 2 weeks. If you are not on for over 2 weeks, your title will become available once again.